lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lemurboy123's Missing Videos
lemurboy123 (Jacob Lenard in real life) is the one of popular users on the Internet who best known for creating the cartoon series Mugman. Many don't know that lemurboy12 was his old account in YouTube that created in February 26, 2008 and closed sometime in 2011 because he hated all his videos that he made. Some videos that uploaded before and after closure of lemurboy12. Some videos is also went missing on the new account such as a Blockland video and all his SFM videos. UPDATE 6/23/2015: The SFM videos were back in lemurboy123. As of June 23, 2015, No known copies of the other videos of both lemurboy12 and lemurboy123 have resurfaced. Found Videos NOTE: 1 Video got delete by cartoonwoody. lemurboy12 Youtube Poop - Bob Just Wants A Nuke (lemurboy123 Reupload) THE MOST EPIC POKEMON BATTLE EVER! DUB CONTEST Heavy and Scout Boring Day.wmv|Only and Fan Dub of the Jim and Joe video, This video made in 2009 2 years before Lemurboy123 closed his old account. Expensive Hat Ray's face O o ScatmanMario64 And Fleskhjerta Lemurboy12's DUB THIS Happy birthday Lemurboy12 YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES (recreation cilp)|A fan-made recreation cilp from YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES. Lemurboy12's Mount Wii Remote plush video dubbed. lemurboy123 Lost Videos If you have a video that you download on video player, You can reupload to YouTube or other sites. lemurboy12 * Pokemon plush video * Few YouTube Poop Videos * Roblox Balloon Fight * MARIO's HEAD SINGS OUT OF TUNE * Lemurboy's Pointless Stream - More Crap * Lemurboy's Pointless Stream - Crap * I'm Not Dead! But... (last video few months before Jacob Lenard closed his old account.) * Super Mario 64 Color Codes http://web.archive.org/web/20080719210325/http://youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Ideas For Future Roblox Releases * FAT * OLD UNFINISHED CARTOON - The Ski Lift * CHINCHILLA IS A FORCED FAD * Noob GET DOWN! * POST YOUR ANNOTATIONS HERE * Noob Shooter Game * Responding to comments from fans * What's in the door? * My First Roblox Movie Gameintary Videos http://web.archive.org/web/20100316062725/http://www.youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Gameintary - Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures * Gameintary - Mappy * Gameintary - Frogger * Gameintary - Q*bert (PlayStation) * Gameintary - Pokemon Stadium 2 Minigames Skipped Part * Gameintary - Pokemon Stadium 2 Minigames YouTube Poop Videos * YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES * Youtube Poop: Kirby's O_O Land * Youtube Poop: Wario Ware Kirby's Microgames * Youtube Poop: BILLIE MEIS HEAR * Youtube Poop: Lemurs On Drugs * Youtube Poop: Agent PP * Youtube Poop - The Penguin that couldn't Swin http://web.archive.org/web/20090519031627/http://www.youtube.com/user/lemurboy12? * Youtube Poop: FAT WALKER http://web.archive.org/web/20080719210325/http://youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Youtube Poop: Strong Bad Has Issues Jim and Joe Videos Lemurboy's PowerPoint Videos * PowerPoint Cartoon - Noob VS Button * PowerPoint Cartoon - Cerebrusizer * PowerPoint Clouds * PowerPoint Game: Goomba * TylerMcBride Is Evil * Expensive Hat Ray * Weegee Divebomb & Tires Videos * Confusion * Kool Aid * Five Bucks Roblox Craziness * Roblox Craziness Ep.1 * Roblox Craziness Ep.2 * Roblox Craziness Ep.3 * Roblox Craziness Ep.4 Randomness * Sprite Randomness Ep.1: The Goomba * Sprite Randomness Ep.2: Kirby Fails At Disguise * Sprite Randomness Ep.3: Too Fast! * Sprite Randomness Ep.4: Peppy the Idiot * Sprite Randomness Ep.5: Wrong Pellet * Sprite Randomness Ep.6: Link Goes Rafting lemurboy123 Links * lemurboy07 on Roblox * Lemurboy12's New Account * his old website. [[Category:Lost Internet Media] Category:Lost YouTube Category:Partially Found Media